


Accio Towel

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never a towel around when you need one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accio Towel

"Accio towel," commanded Katie.

Nothing.

With an annoyed huff, Katie pushed the shower curtain aside and grabbed her wand. With a flick, she demanded, "Accio towel!"

Nothing.

"Accio towel!"

Nothing.

Katie was growing cold. Louder and more forcefully, she called as she flung her wand about, "ACCIO TOWEL!"

There was the sound of a loud thump, an angry yelp, and violent yanks. Katie's eyes were as wide as saucers as a towel resolutely dragged Viktor Krum to her. He jumped up. Katie's eyes snapped shut as he ripped off his towel and flung into her face.

"Haff the damn towel!"


End file.
